


Marshmallow World

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent, Gen, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first snow of the season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marshmallow World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day fifteen of the advent challenge at the livejournal community of the same name; prompt "marshmallow world (song)". Also written for day fifteen of the advent challenge at the livejournal community hd-seasons; prompt "snow angels."

Draco shook his head. "Sarah, you need to go to bed."

His daughter looked away from the window. "But Dad! It's so pretty!"

"And if you don't get to sleep, you won't be able to play in it tomorrow." Draco reasoned.

She pouted and looked outside once more. With a sigh, she walked back her bed and crawled under the covers. Draco tucked her in and sat down, brushing her bangs away from her forehead. "Tomorrow, the world will be covered in snow and you can build snow men. And throw snowballs."

"And make snow angels?" she asked, face earnest.

He nodded. "Of course. Can't have the first snow without them."

She smiled. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," he promised.

"Night, Dad."

"Night."

He kissed her forehead and turned out the lights as he left. He watched her for a moment, wondering how early she would wake them up. He hoped it wouldn't be too early.

~~~

"Dad! Papa!" Their little eight year old bundle of joy came running into their bedroom and bounced. "There's a lot of snow on the ground! A whole ton of it!"

Harry stirred, lifting Sarah. "Calm down, love. I know it snowed last night."

Draco opened his eyes and watched Harry set their daughter on his side as he walked to the window. "What time is it, Sarah?"

She turned and smiled sheepishly. "Six a.m., Dad."

Draco groaned. "Sarah."

Harry tapped her on the nose. "Six a.m. is too early for your dad."

"I know," she said with a sad tone. "But it snowed!" She looked at Draco. "That's exciting, isn't it?"

Harry laughed. "Why don't we go downstairs and make waffles, huh? Let your dad wake up a bit."

She yelled her enthusiasm and Draco sighed.

~~~

In the kitchen, there was excited babbling and Draco wondered how he and Harry--neither of them morning people--had a daughter who loved nothing more than being up at the crack of dawn. He kissed Harry on his way to the coffee pot and Sarah giggled.

"So you're coming out to play with us, right, Dad?" she asked. She was covered in syrup and Draco sighed. It seemed that they could not keep her away from food without getting it everywhere.

"Of course," he promised. He poured a cup and leaned against the counter.

"And help me make a snow angel?" she pressed.

"Yes." Draco hoped the caffeine kicked in soon--much as he loved her, he needed to wake up.

"Papa?" she turned her face to him. "Snowballs?"

"As many as you like," Harry promised.

Pleased, she finished breakfast and they were all soon stomping out of the house into the snow. It was several inches and Draco knew that if she want too far, they could easily loose sight of her.

"It's like a marshmallow world!" she said. Instead of walking through the snow, she began to hop, giggling. "Marshmallow everywhere!"

Draco smiled. "So what are we doing first?"

Next to him, Harry was already packing a snowball, innocently ignoring them. Sarah watched him carefully. "What are you doing, Papa?"

"Hm? Oh, making marshmallows," Harry said.

She laughed. "Those aren't marshmallows."

"They can be if I want them to be," Harry said firmly.

She rolled her eyes. "You're silly, Papa."

"Are we starting with the snowball fight, then?" Draco asked.

"Yes!" Sarah ran off and began to build her own snowballs.

"So which of us is going to help her?" Draco asked, watching as the snowballs she tried to make didn't stick together.

"I've got my pile started," Harry said with a twinkle.

Draco smiled. "Oh, just you wait, Potter."

Harry laughed. "Bring it, Malfoy."

Draco jogged over to Sarah. "Here, I'll show you how to make a proper snowball." She eagerly accepted his help and began directing him to make "some good ones, Dad" while she began to shape a wall for protection.

It was still too early, but Draco found he didn't mind.


End file.
